Laughter
by Cappn56
Summary: After a night of hanging with Marceline, Finn and Jake make their way home only to find a stranger passed out on their way, who is he and what happened to him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new fan fiction which is directly connected to the last so everything that happened to Finn and pals happened to their representation in this one, there will be similar cameo's and such but it is a completely new story also, enjoy and please review**

"Looks like the suns going to rise soon, see you mortals tomorrow" Marceline waves to Finn and Jake as she flies into the distance, both of them walk away carrying two boxes of tomatoes.

"Why do we have these again" Jake said looking at Finn.

Finn shrugs "marcy asked us to keep them for tomorrow, maybe she is planning on eating them".

Jake shudders picking up the pace "I don't want to think about what would happen if she got hungry and we didn't have these" Finn runs to catch up.

With the tree house within their sight they both begin to run onto the open grasslands, Finn gets ahead of Jake reaching the house, Jake struggling with the crate falls dropping a few tomatoes.

"don't lose any of those Jake, Marcy wont like that" Finn yells to Jake.

"I know" Jake frantically grabs all of the tomatoes that had fallen, "I think one went don't to that tree you go in without me" Jake circles the tree with the tomatoes wrapped up on his back, under the tree lays a pale man in a ripped white shirt and torn black slacks unconscious, his hair is light brown with his entire skin a snow white, "Finn he have a problem" Jake picks up the man rushing to the tree house.

As Jake burst into the house Finn puts down his crate of tomatoes, without looking Finn laughs "what happened did you bruise one of the tomatoes" Finn turns to see the man Jake had carried in, "who is that"

"I don't know man I found him lying under a tree, he looks pretty messed up man think he might have been attacked" Jake said placing him on the couch.

Finn nods scratching his chin "okay we should ask him what happened when he wakes up, for now we have to go to sleep".

"No man what if he's bad we should watch him" Jake pulls up a chair in front of him.

"Lets just get Beemo to watch him, can you do that Beemo" Finn smiles moving the small video game onto Jake's chair.

Beemo nods plugging in his charger "If he wakes up I will play my wake up alarm".

"Thanks Beemo" Both Finn and Jake go upstairs to their beds.

The sun shines down upon the tree house, beams fall onto the kitchen revealing the unconscious man still fast asleep with Beemo watching him, both Finn and Jake come downstairs seeing him asleep, Jake moves over putting on some coffee and opening the curtains more.

The light shines into the entire room filling it with light, the man wakes up diving behind the kitchen counter into its shadow "please the light is so bright, can you close those curtains" Jake closes them moving away from him "thank you very much" the man gazes at them seeing the crate of tomatoes, he rushes over to them lifting one from the box, "what a beautiful red" he stops placing the tomato down and laughs softly "sorry for that they are obviously yours".

Finn looks at Jake and whisper "I think he might be a vampire man, you know like Marcy".

Jake nods looking at Finn "doesn't like the sun, and he said something about the red on the tomatoes" Jake looks at him scared.

"Go ahead man you can eat some of those, we have a lot" Finn smiles.

He smiles back grabbing the same tomato from the crate "thanks so much, I haven't eaten in I don't know how long" the man licks the outside of the tomato then bites into it chewing thoroughly.

Jake bumps Finns arms getting his attention "vampires only eat the red, they don't eat the whole thing".

The man looks at them both and smiles "sorry I didn't introduce my self did I, my name is Isaac" he laughs "and what is both of yours".

"I'm Finn and this is Jake" he gestures to his brother.

Isaac smiles scratching his head "oh right where am I".

Finn and Jake look at each other and move to the window "we found you under that tree" Jake laughs "then we brought you here, and you woke up this morning".

"Oh thank you but you didn't have to do that for me" Isaac smiles eating another tomato.

Jake shakes his head placing a hand on Isaac's shoulder "how could we leave you out like that, you were completely unconscious" Finn moves closer looking concerned.

"Unconscious, no I'm just a heavy sleeper that was just the place I chose to stay yesterday, but you both out of the kindness of your hearts took me in" he stands wiping his hand on his shirt, "I should be going I don't want to overstay my welcome".

Finn steps forward "where do you live, why were you under that tree".

"I don't have a home, and I was under that tree because it blocked the sun so I could sleep" he laughs, both Finn and Jake frown "don't look so sad I just haven't found a place where I belong yet, so I travel the kingdoms" he looks out the window and laughs "so far I've found I do not like the fire kingdom, its a bit cold" laughing again he heads for the door".

Jake jumps in front of him forming into a wall in front of the door "no man you should stay with us, at least for a little while".

Isaac smiles then nods "if you insist, I don't want to be a burden".

Finn shakes his head and grabs his backpack "if you are willing to help us, and earn your share then you wont be a burden" Jake nods in agreement handing Finn his sword "thanks Jake, hey Isaac do you have any fighting ability, or know magic".

Isaac shakes his head slowly then stops clapping his hands once "I can run rather fast" both of them smiles slightly "no problem ill be of help anyway I can" Finn walks to the door opening it then Jake follows "this is going to be fun".

The sun is almost set, a group of birds gather around soft dirt picking for worms, besides their squawking everything is completely silent, Suddenly Finn flies through the air landing near the birds, scaring all of them off Finn jumps up smiling then he sprints back from where he came, Jake is wrapped around the arms of a troll trying to pull it down, the troll roars throwing Jake off one of its arms, Finn runs past Isaac who is standing fairly back from the troll.

Isaac sits down scratching his head "so you do this for fun, right?"

Finn jumps at the troll severing its free arm, then steps away while jake wraps it up again "yeah this is math, if you don't like fighting you can carry the treasure for us".

Isaac laughs standing up then running towards the troll "that's a lot of treasure I don't want to carry all that my self" he stops in front of the raging troll, Jake struggling to hold the troll slips falling to the ground as it swings its remaining arm towards Isaac.

Finn begins to run and help but is too slow, the troll slams its fist down creating a cloud of dust around it, shocked Finn stands quietly staring at the troll, Jake rushes in pulling the troll back again slamming it onto the ground, using his body to tie it to many different trees.

The dust settles as Finn moves to Jake seeing the troll out cold, they both look over to where Isaac was standing, finally all of the dust dissipates revealing Isaac standing by himself, he laughs walking towards the troll, standing at its feet Isaac kicks it "not so big any more are we" Isaac laughs again looking at Finn and Jake in awe "what?".

Jake jumps up "how did you survive the troll hitting you".

Isaac shrugs "he missed I guess" he laughs "we going to take that treasure before it gets dark" Isaac walks past them filling up his shirt with jewels and gold, placing a silver crown on his head "how do I look, the king in rags" he laughs again as Finn and Jake gather as much treasure as they can hold.

Finn looks back at Jake "we should hurry Marceline wont be happy if we are late" Jake nods shuddering "lets go Isaac" they all run back towards the tree house.

They arrive at the tree house and drop off all of their treasure, Jake and Finn move to the front door making sure they had everything, Isaac walked behind them straightening his shirt.

"Where to now guys" He smiles still wearing the crown.

Finn looks at Jake who nods "we are going to hang out with a friend of ours, so you can just stay here and play with Beemo" Jake looks behind Isaac seeing Beemo scurry off into the woodwork.

Isaac steps back disappointed "oh yeah" he chuckles sadly removing his crown "I wouldn't want to intrude, have fun".

Finn and Jake sigh look at him sulk away Finn moves up to him taping his shoulder "do you want to come hang out with us and our friend?".

Isaac stops, back facing them then suddenly turns around excited "yes I would love to hang out with you guys" he runs upstairs coming back down with an empty crate "you said before Jake that your friend would kill you if you didn't bring them, ill carry it if you want" he smiles tapping his foot.

Jake whimpers walking out the door, Finn smiles walking to the door "we needed what was inside the crate" Finn walks out following Jake.

Isaac walking out last with the crate "oh no, I ate all of those and now your friend will kill Jake" he falls to his knees, slamming his fist into the dirt "I didn't know, I'm extremely sorry Jake".

Finn laughs looking back at him "relax Marcy wont kill him, its just a joke she's like that"

Isaac looks up standing again "such a cruel joke, how can she be considered a friend".

Finn smiles thinking about it "she isn't cruel she is just Marceline, on the outside she acts rough and evil but when she lets her guard down she is actually really caring, her jokes are just meant to hide that" Isaac nods smiling, then all begin running to meet her.

The sun has set, Marceline floats alone amongst the clouds strumming her bass slowly, her long Black hair shines under the moon light, she is wearing a red and black striped sweater and long gray jeans ending is black chucks, the trio arrive in the field out of breath Finn falls onto his back seeing Marceline slowly floating towards them.

"Hey Marcy, how is it going" Finn jumps up waving at her.

She arrives at face level "not bad weeny" she looks at them all "I see you didn't bring the tomatoes, instead we have a skinny guy, I wasn't planning on eating them if you think he will make up" she laughs.

"I'm Isaac and you are" He smiles offering a hand.

She smirks showing her fangs "I'm Marceline the vampire queen, you can run now" she laughs.

A short smile stretches across Isaac's face "run from Marceline the church choir queen, I wouldn't dream of it".

They both exchange glances then smile "so what's with your new friend finny boy, doesn't seem like your usual crowd".

"We found him under a tree, now he's staying with us" Finn smiles "although he isn't normally like this" Finn looks at Isaac to see him crawling around with the tomato crate on his back.

"I'm a turtle" he laughs "no one can stop me".

Marceline smiles strangely "he seem a bit out of it" they both laugh as Isaac stands again.

He moves in close to them whispering "so what are we doing now that the tomato issue is past" both of them step back surprised by his question "what do kids do for fun in these parts, at night I mean Finn already showed me what they do in the day".

Finn shrugs "we could jam, but we don't have any instruments".

Isaac begins running back to the tree house zigzagging "ill grab every instrument I can find" his laughter can be heard even as he goes out of sight.

Finn smiles "he wasn't lying when he said he was fast".

Marceline floats back whispering to herself "this guy is confusing me already".

**I hope everyone who read enjoyed it, anyone new and anyone who read my first fan fiction, i really like where im heading this story but its hard building the path there, so stick around for this cause its gonna get good, everyone please review give your opinion on my character representation, and my own original character Isaac, cant wait for the next one**


	2. Chapter 2

**First i want to say sorry this is a week late, and sorry this is shorter then my normal chapters, i have no excuse but i am saying it wont happen again and i hope you enjoy what i have written so far, next week will be much longer and i wont miss a date again, anyway enjoy.**

Boxes flew through the tree house as Isaac searched, he searched through cupboards and drawers finding Jake's violin and a trombone, stopping to put them in his makeshift pack he looked around the room quickly "I wonder if I know how to play any instruments, that Marceline girl seems good with her bass maybe she could teach me something" he stops running downstairs into Finn and Jake's treasure room, "that one looks cool, maybe I know how to play piano" he smiles carrying it upstairs, Isaac wraps up all the instruments lifting them on his back, barely fitting through the door he heads to his friends.

Marceline floats over to Finn "so far tonight is a bust, you even brought a stranger to our hang out starting to think you are getting bored of me Finny boy".

Finn shakes his head walking to a tall oak tree, he begins to climb as Marceline and Jake move past him quickly to the top, Jake and her smile waving at him as Finn reaches the top "I made it, can you see anything Jake" he shakes his head and Finn climbs higher standing atop the tree, in the distant hills Isaac can barely be made out running towards them, "I can see him, looks like he is carrying something on his back, we should go down to meet him" Finn jumps from the tree being caught by Jake who shapes into a slide, reaching the bottom they both run to the top of the closest hill, Isaac arrives with his huge pack on his back.

"I brought every instrument that looked interesting, and I made sure to get your viola Jake" he smiles helping the pack off of his back, Isaac opens it revealing a few instruments along with the piano, Finn and Jake step back in amazement.

Jake steps forward,"you carried that on your back all the way here" Isaac nods handing Jake his viola.

"I wasn't sure what instrument you played Finn so I brought everything" he laughs pulling the piano aside "if you don't mind id like to try this"

Finn snaps out of his shock opening his pack "I sing a little and beat box, I'm not as talented as Jake" he pulls out his microphone tapping it "see" he laughs looking at Marcy who still floats high above them "come down Marcy we can start now".

"I'm fine up here Finn you have fun" she floats backward strumming her bass.

Isaac steps forward "I'm starting to think me being here is a problem, but you don't know me so give me a chance, come down and play some music you look like you enjoy it" he laughs a little smiling towards her.

Marceline stops floating and looks down at them "you are right I don't know you, and you don't know me so why bother playing music with you, I'm sure you are untalented and have lived a life of happiness you could never understand me, and I might add your first impression was terrible all I can see is you are a pain in the butt" she smiles smugly "did I hit the nail on the head?".

Isaac's smile drops "damn straight" he leaps into the air stopping at face level with her, a smile creeps across his face "I am a pain in the butt" Isaac slowly begins to fall down, he latches onto her leg.

Marceline breaks from her silence following his jump and begins to laugh "did you plan on pulling me down, I can carry quite a bit" her face changes to shock as they begin to drop "how much do you weight" Isaac doesn't reply he only laughs all the way down.

Both of them hit the ground Marceline landing on top of him, she slowly lifts up her body looking down at Isaac's lifeless body, she slowly looks over him feeling his cold face, a giggle arises from him "if you lay there any longer I might expect you to make this worth my time" his eyes open as she blushes jumping off of him.

"Jerk" Marceline walks over to Finn tuning her bass "I guess we should get started" Finn smiles flipping back towards Jake, they all begin to play slow quiet music.

Isaac runs towards the piano "don't forget me" he opens the key cover slamming his fingers down onto them, pressing random keys Isaac happily plays the piano, Jake jumps over pulling his hands away form the piano a look of confusion on Isaac's face.

"So I was right you don't have any talent, wait I take that back you did some serious damage with your music maybe you are better with weapons then instruments" she smile playing a slow rhythm on the piano "that's how its supposed to sound".

Isaac smiles playing the same keys Marceline played "so that's how a piano works, id never seen one played before so I wasn't sure" both Finn and Jake confused move back to where they were standing.

"Yeah playing something like that" Marceline stops while picking up her base then whispers to her self "quick learner" she asks in a questioning tone "what ever lets just play".

Finn wakes up smelling Jake's cooking, he enters seeing Beemo and Jake humming to his games music "hey Jake what's cooking".

Jake turns smiling "just some eggs" Finn looks around noticing the couch empty "oh Isaac went for a walk when I got up, told me he was feeling stuffy" Jake shrugs looking at Beemo "the eggs are done" Finn smiles grabbing a plate.

Isaac slowly walks through the grass lands, then suddenly falls to his knees "I guess more than tomatoes are needed to keep my body running" he coughs into his hands noticing they are stained red "lets just pretend that is tomato juice" he laughs wiping it on the tree "id better head back" Isaac stand heading back to the tree fort.

The next morning Finn and Jake are up early, Isaac wakes up also seeing them packed to go "oh hey guys where we going today" he rolls off the couch.

Both Finn and Jake stop at the door looking at him, Jake steps forward "were going on this one alone, but we will do something with you when we get back"

A visible frown comes on Isaac's face, Jake looks at Finn sad also "don't worry about it you could just go hang out with Marceline" immediately after saying that Finn grabs his own mouth.

"That sounds great" Isaac jumps up happily running upstairs "have fun guys ill see you later".

"That was a mistake" both Finn and Jake walk outside slowly "Marcy's going to kill us man".

**Hey again hope you liked it, please follow if you did, and review with any opinion or tips it helps a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for waiting for this chapter hope everyone enjoys and remember to follow the story.**

Isaac walks through the grasslands slowly humming to him self, he stops looking around him thumbing his chin he opens his mouth then shakes his head "so where did she live again, the only place visible around here is that huge pink place, maybe they know where she lives" Isaac begins running towards the candy kingdom unknowing of his destination, arriving at the gate two banana guards stand chatting about different types of cake, as he approaches both guards look at him trying to look serious.

The first guard steps forward slowly "who are you and why have you come to the candy kingdom" Isaac steps back in awe of the talking bananas, both guards look at each other and shrug going back to their former stances "since you don't seem like trouble what do you think is better chocolate cake or caramel" Isaac snaps out of his trance.

"Chocolate obviously" the first guard fist pumps cheering loudly, the second sits down quietly sobbing, "sorry if that upsets you but chocolate is much sweeter than caramel and its easier to eat a lot of chocolate, I don't dislike caramel" the guard stands up smiling and begins to dance with his friend.

The first guard stops, smiling he looks at Isaac "so how can we help you" he looks around slowly "what was your name again".

Isaac moves closer to him almost whispering "you said this was the candy kingdom right?" The guards nod as they get in close "then does that mean there is royalty here?".

The second guard giggles looking at the first "not just any royalty, the candy princess".

Isaac smiles stepping back "princess you say, take me to her".

Both guards look at each other "I'm sorry but she is really important not anyone can just up and see her" before the guard could continue Isaac drops to his knees hiding tears behind his forearm, the guards shocked step forward kneeling with him "don't cry please, look it must be important to see her if you would cry about it, we can get you inside no questions asked, all you have to do is let us take you prisoner then no guards will question us and we can get you straight to her".

Isaac stands smiling again "lets hurry this along then" the guards shackle his hands and feet pulling him through the kingdom, many of the citizens stand huddled behind houses watching Isaac forced through their court, a smile crosses his face and his erupts in a fit of laughter, the guards hurry avoiding the suspicious stares of the guards.

Upon reaching the candy castle Isaac is aloud to walk freely, the guards led him deeper into the castle finally reaching a large hall where a beautiful pink girl speaks to a small peppermint candy person, Princess Bubblegum looks up at the guards confused, they stop as Peppermint butler approaches.

Bubblegum approaches slowly looking at Isaac, he looks up softly smiling at her "might I take you are the princess" he smiles again showing his teeth and standing straight up he barely stands taller than her "guards you can unchain me now".

The guards move to the princess handing her the key, "we will leave the prisoner with you now princess" both guards leave, Isaac looks at them stunned.

Bubblegum walks over to him "so you tried to infiltrate my kingdom, luckily it failed, what are you after".

Isaac smiles softly "they don't remember much do they, I never would have thought stupid would be a good quality in a guard" he shakes his shackles about.

She stares at him "you haven't even considered answering me have you".

Isaac looks at Peppermint butler "my name is Isaac by the way" Bubblegum clearly annoyed by him ignoring her, she moves to leave the room, "wait up cutie ill come too".

She turns around "first don't ever call me that, second you are a prisoner why would I let you come with me you are heading to the dungeon".

"Now now princess that wont be necessary" Peppermint butler begins to tug on his chains, "from my first impression you aren't a bad person and I'm sure you just want me out of your kingdom right?" She nods gesturing Peppermint to stop "so to get to the middle ground how about I come with you" he smiles.

"Where is the middle ground in that" Bubblegum taps her foot quickly then moves closer to him "if you try anything ill have our hero execute you".

Isaac swallows "doesn't sound like a hero if he kills the innocent".

She smiles "I'm not as good as you might think" she begins to walk out of the room.

Isaac starts to follow tripping on his chains "if its not to much to ask could you please" he gestures to the chains around his feet.

Princess Bubblegum giggle and continues walking "what kind of baby cant walk with chains on, you are still my prisoner" she stops and look to Peppermint "bring tea to my lab please" he bows and leave the room.

"Lab now that sounds interesting" Isaac slinks across the floor like a worm "to the lab" he laughs.

Princess Bubblegum's pristine lab glistens in the light, as they enter Isaac now has his feet shackles removes and can walk freely, she moves to her magnifying glass staring down it intensely, Isaac walks up behind her looking around the lab, many machines blinking slowly draw his attention, he walks over noticing the button panel dear the bottom, he sliders his finger over them reading a few of the instructions, "makes candy, sounds good to me" he pushes in the green button and smokes erupts from the machine, a glass canister closes over the machine cutting it off "guess I shouldn't of touched that.

"No you shouldn't have" still looking down her microscope.

Isaac walks back over, he slides his fingers slowly up her back causing her to jump "you seem sensitive" she glares at him, "what are you looking at".

After recovering from her fit she smiles smugly "you wouldn't understand this is all very complicated science".

Isaac smile drops "you are using a microscope which means its small, you also have a needle head on said microscope so you are putting things into the mix, am I close? But wait there is more, the microscopes magnification setting shows that its something at a cellular level and I might add you look tired, like you haven't slept in days, so I might guess you are trying to make life, that or change it, did I hit the nail on the head" he smiles again placing his hand on her hip and getting in close "I can help".

She blushes then steps back "you.. You are smarter than you look".

He looks around the lab again "id say the same but I gathered you were very smart from the moment I saw you" he looks down at the microscope "you could say I'm a good judge of character".

She smiles moving close to him again unshackling his hands, they both stand staring at each other with his hand free he moves to hers, Peppermint butler enters with tea with both of them jumping back before he enters completely.

"I've brought tea princess" he smiles noticing his shackles have been removed "I assume he is trusted now milady?".

She smiles taking up her tea "yes Peppermint" she puts her tea down suddenly rushing to the door "I have forgotten something I will be back shortly" with that she disappears out the door and the lab falls silent.

Peppermint butler watches Isaac, who smiles back menacingly "I didn't notice it before but you smell different from everyone else" he steps towards Isaac.

Isaac steps forward also losing his smile "this is where I would make a joke about not being made of candy, but I sense its not the time" she picks up the tea sipping it "but my smell is nothing compared to the stench you carry with you" he looks at Peppermint "I'm sure we both have secrets we want to keep that way, and I can assure you I mean no harm, if anything the only person my secrets hurt is me".

Peppermint steps back "I will be watching you" they both smile as Bubblegum enters the lab.

She rushes over to her microscope them stops and looks at Isaac "I'm sorry but you have to leave something very important came up, if you wish to chat again ill inform the guards you are allowed to see me".

Isaac smiles and nods "that would be great, I should be getting back for dinner anyway, if you need me ill be staying with your hero" both bubblegum and Peppermint let out shocked gasps "bye princess" he runs out of the room disappearing before she could reply.

Isaac arrives back at the tree fort seeing Finn and Jake inside playing Beemo, he stops at the front door and opens it "I'm home" both Finn and Jake look up to see Isaac standing in the door dripping wet.

"What happened to you" Finn grabs a towel out of a drawer and throws it to him.

Isaac smiles "so turns out I don't know where Marceline lives, I wandered around for a few hours then decided to take a swim, it didn't occur to me to remove my clothes" drying him self off he places the towel on the floor and sits watching them play Beemo "so how was your adventure".

Jake smiles "not as eventful as your day that's for sure".

Isaac face goes blank confused "wha.. What do you mean by that Jake".

Jake's character dies in the game "crog nomit, yeah we just went and watched a field for some pixies nothing happened and we came home early, you ended up soaked so at least you had fun" Jake looks back to the game.

Isaac laughs "yeah it was great".

Finn looks at him "we were supposed to hang out with you when we got back what do you want to do".

Isaac shakes his head "no sorry its been a long day ill probably just go to sleep soon, you don't have to worry about me" both of them look at him confused.

"If you say so man" Jake puts down Beemo's controller "ill start dinner then" He heads to the kitchen followed by Beemo.

Finn looks at Isaac "it was good you enjoyed your self, next time ill let you tag along".

Isaac laughs standing and using the towel to dry his still damp hair "what's going on tomorrow then?"

Finn stand next to him "tomorrow Jake will be showing you around, I already have plans sorry".

Isaac shakes his head moving into the kitchen "just make sure you have fun with her, I imagine you both don't get much time together" Finn laughs coming up stairs, while Jake looks at Isaac confused "ready yet Jake".

Jake nods bring spaghetti over to the table "enjoy".

**Had a lot of fun writing this one, didnt have to worry about writers block at all which was good cause i havent eaten all day, that would normally be a problem but that shows how much i got done today i guess, hope you enjoyed and i hope things are beginning to be revealed slowly for you all.**


End file.
